Stereoscopic, or stereo, 3-D displays enhance the perception of images presented on a 2-D screen by presenting different images to each eye of the viewer. The viewer's visual system fuses these disparate images in such a way as to create a sensation of depth. To create 3-D effects, conventional approaches have used eyewear to determine which image data goes to the left or right eye.